Battle of the Satellite
Story Leo is working on fixing the Tenn-Speed, as Luna and Ishizu sit around a table. Luna: That guy. His mind seemed so, genuine. Like he actually wanted to help. Leo: (Still working) Of course he wanted to help! He’s the hero Yami! Ishizu: Did either of you notice? His resemblance to the Pharaoh from the tablet? Luna: I noticed, but how can that be possible? I mean, that Pharaoh didn’t have any descendants. Ishizu: The ways of fate are not to be questioned, such as him coming into contact with you two. I believe that you both will have a great role to play in his story. Luna: I don’t know. Agh! (She grabs her head, as if having a headache.) He, he’s going to some island in the ocean. I, I know where he is. Leo: Done! Leo stands, as the Tenn-Speed revs to life. Leo: I did it! It’s working! Ishizu: Is it? Then, perhaps we should take it to him. End Scene Yami, Aki, Crow, Weevil, Rex, Espa, Bastion and Tania are standing at the pier, looking at Satellite Island out on the ocean. Mako comes out of the water, as Mai flies over and lands. Mako: The waters are open. No ships surrounding the perimeter, all of them are docked. Mai: They have nothing prepared in the terms of aerial forces as well. Whatever they have planned, it seems to be a land based operation. Yami: What about their numbers? Mai: There was a fog. I couldn’t tell. Yami: And we have no conformation that Pegasus is actually there. Aki: Once we crush their forces, we can see if he’s there. Yami: We need undeniable proof that Pegasus is there before we go. Attacking without cause will give us a stigma. Aki: They already call us killers. Yami: And we don’t want to prove them right. Joey swings in on a web, landing by them. Joey: Pegasus didn’t return to his office after a press conference. Espa: And how did you figure that out? Joey: I’ve got some good hearing. I can survey from a bit of a distance. Aki: So, he’s there. Yami: Best to be sure. (Yami activates the Dueltrix, as he draws two cards.) Hm. What’s the best way to survey the island? Nothing that flies, we already tried that. (He puts the cards back in, the card deck shuffling. He draws two new cards.) Ooh, by smell! Nah, the wind’s too unpredictable. (He puts the cards back in, the deck shuffling. He draws two new cards.) This will work! I fuse AmpFibian with Eye Guy, to create! Yami puts the cards on the blades, slapping down the Dueltrix. Yami takes Eye Guy’s humanoid form with AmpFibian’s light blue coloring, though his muscles are shrunk down, being less exaggerated. He has four tentacle arms, with hands on the end of them. His head is the shape of AmpFibian’s, only having Eye Guy’s mouth on it. Eyes open all over his body, except on the head. Amp Eye: Amp Eye! Espa: What is that going to do? Amp Eye: Ssh! I need silence to hear! The eyes on Amp Eye’s body travel all to his chest, them merging together to form one giant eye. The eye sparks with electricity, peering towards the Satellite. He sees the electrical signals of the people on the island, reading the patterns of their thoughts. Guard 1: Hopefully, this is just a drill. Hybrids scare me. '' Guard 2: ''Oh yeah! First day on the job! So excited! Years of academy training has finally paid off! Skurd: If only I didn’t owe this scumbag. I would so feed off the double helix strands of all those samples. He has so many more than Aster here. The image of a cartoon bunny, Funny Bunny, is running around a TV monitor, going up the walls, as Pegasus laughs. Pegasus: Ah! That never gets old! The electric symbols zoom out, revealing an electric pattern in Pegasus’ shape. He zooms out more, revealing that he was inside a military base at the center of the island. Amp Eye: Got him! He’s there. Aki: Then there is no more need to talk anymore. Aki yells in strain, as she motions her arms. The ground shakes violently, as giant vine tendrils break out of the ground, shooting out to sea. It extends all the way out to Satellite, digging into it. A vine bridge now extends to the Satellite. Amp Eye: Whoa. I can’t believe that your power has grown that much. Aki: It is all thanks to Sayer’s training. He saved us all, while you were gone. Aki begins to walk over the vine bridge, heading towards the Satellite. Amp Eye reverts. Yami: Mai! (Mai looks at him.) Once we almost get there, you and me will fly in first, to draw the attention off them so they make it onto land. A battle on this bridge will be disastrous. Mai: Ha! Leave it to me! They’ll regret messing with me! The group almost approaches the island, as Yami looks through his energy cards. He puts two on the blades of the Dueltrix. Yami: Okay. I’m ready. Mai and I will create a diversion to ensure you guys make it on. Hold them off and defend our escape route, and I’ll find Pegasus. We’ll then head out. Aki, no unnecessary risks. Aki: Fine, fine! Yami: Very well. I fuse Water Hazard with Stink Hazard! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. He transforms into Stinkfly, who has Water Hazard’s armored upper body, which is white. He has a rounded finger and thumb, with ports on the palms. He has Stinkfly’s wings on his back. Stink Hazard: Stink Hazard! Stink Hazard and Mai flies into the air, heading towards the Satellite. Stink Hazard: (Muttering) Joey, keep Aki from doing anything stupid. Joey’s ears twitch, nodding in agreement. Soldiers are positioned on the island, when Stink Hazard fires slime down at them, burying several of them. The other soldiers turn and open fire into the sky, his exoskeleton suit protecting him. Stink Hazard: Any time now! Mai swings her energy whips, slicing through several machine guns. The soldiers begin to panic, as several more soldiers come out, opening fire. Mai: Oh, boys and their guns! Watch this! Mai releases a propulsion wave from her jetpack, the shockwave blasting several of them away. Stink Hazard: Regroup with the others! I’m heading in! Mai flies back, as Tania and Rex charge in, drawing fire. They push through, and swats soldiers away. Crow and Bastion charge in and take out the soldiers at close range, as Aki swings tendrils to whip them away. Joey fires webs at soldiers, blinding them. Weevil summons Hercules Beetle, which takes bullets for him. Espa catches bullets in the air with his lightning, shooting lightning back in return. Stink Hazard lands behind a rock, reverting. Yami: Okay! Invasion part of this mission, succeeded! Now, Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. An electric net flies at Yami, who leaps to the side, placing the cards on the blades. Aster is standing there, Skurd’s tendrils encasing his head in a Terroranchula helmet. Skurd: You see? I told you I identified the luscious aroma of his transformation device! Aster: Well, well. This is just perfect. My paycheck with Kaiba Corp comes specifically from capturing you, either alive or dead. Skurd expands the Terroranchula body, creating four spider legs on Aster’s back, him towering over Yami. He spits another electric net, as Yami takes off running, slapping down the Dueltrix. Ghost Gadget: Ghost Gadget! Ghost Gadget flies over the ground, as Aster follows, spitting electric webs. Ghost Gadget dodges, and then turns invisible, disappearing. Aster: Where’d he go?! Skurd: Well, his fusions are actually an interesting development. But, if he functions like a standard Ectonurite, then he can turn intangible and our attacks won’t work anyway. Aster: Huh. In that case, let’s pick on the others then. There are several guards in a room with Pegasus, Para and Dox. Para and Dox look ready to fight, though they follow Pegasus’ order to stand down. The electronic on the door beeps, as it opens, no one on the other side. Pegasus: Oh? His mechanical eye activates infrared, seeing Ghost Gadget. The guards look confused at the self opening door. Pegasus: Well, I do think it is time to move out of here. Para and Dox move, and knock through several guards in the blink of an eye. One gets ready to fire, when an invisible Ghost Gadget takes the gun, scaring the guard into running. Ghost Gadget turns visible, as he reverts. Pegasus: Oh, Yami-boy! I am so glad to see you again! You’re just what this town needs! Yami: We need to move! The Arcadia House won’t be able to last forever. Pegasus: Oh, dear lord! You brought the Arcadia Movement for backup! I’m surprised Sayer-boy hasn’t leveled this place yet. Yami: Heh. That’s because he’s out with an injured arm. Pegasus: By your doing? Yami: I didn’t try and stop it. Pegasus: Good boy! And now, let us move. End Scene Skurd is using Slamworm, as Aster has its tail body covering his lower body. His head has a skin covering, as Slamworm’s head and beak form Aster’s right hand. He fires acid balls at Crow and Tania, who leap back to dodge. Espa shoots lightning, trying to restrain him. Aster digs into the ground beak first, then digs up, knocking Espa away. Rex charges and tackles Aster, who slips out and wraps his tail around him. Skurd: Oh, such a feeding frenzy! So many hybrids that I could’ve fed off of and would’ve been satisfied with the melding tastes! Aster: Ugh! It’s always about food with you! Aki raises her arms, thick roots growing over her arms. She extends it, as Aster blocks it with his Slamworm Head. Aster: Ah, you. I already know what form to use to render you obsolete. Yami: Hey! Aster! Aster turns, seeing Yami standing there. Pegasus, Para and Dox fight their way over towards Aki, Aster ignoring them. Skurd: Uh, my boy? Aren’t we supposed to keep him from escaping? Aster: Egh, that’s the guard’s jobs. Our primary objective is this guy. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. He places them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Armodrillo with Feedback! To create! He slaps down the Dueltrix. Armoback: Armoback! Skurd: How fortuitous! His Talpaedan form is the natural prey of our Slamworm predator. Aster: Then let’s give it to him! Aster slithers towards Armoback, who charges in to punch him. Aster swings the Slamworm beak, biting at Armoback. Armoback holds his arm up to be bitten, as he pumps the jackhammers, punching with his other arm. Aster doesn’t let go, as he flails Armoback around, tossing him. Mai flies through the air, releasing a propulsion wave to knock Armoback on track. Armoback: Thanks! Extend an energy whip for a second! Mai: This better be worth it! Armoback lands, as Mai swings an energy whip. Armoback grabs it, absorbing the energy from it. His jackhammer tracks glow with electric energy, as he pumps his jackhammers, gaining electric fists. He charges at Aster, who digs into the ground. Aster digs out and uppercuts Armoback, as Armoback punches Aster in the chest, slightly protected by his Slamworm covering. The two are airborne, as Armoback reverts. Aster grabs Yami’s shirt with his left hand. Aster: Listen up, hybrids! I’ve got your leader here! Surrender, or he dies! Aki’s arms are covered in pointed vines that form her arms. Aki: Hate to disappoint you, but I am the leader here! Joey: Aki, no! Aki fires her root spears, as Joey fires a web from his tail, catching her arms. He pulls, diverging her arms to the side. Aster moves his arm, but is struck in the Slamworm head. The impact causes Aster to lose his grip, dropping Yami. Skurd: Ee-gads! That hurts! Skurd reverts the head, as Yami falls. Mai is too far away, and Espa is busy imprisoning soldiers with lightning. Joey: Yami! Yami: Ah! Anything will do! Emergency randomizer! Yami activates the Dueltrix, then slaps it down without drawing cards. He transforms into a shorter, chubbier Spidermonkey, whose four arms and two legs are elongated flipper limbs of Walkatrout. He has Walkatrout’s fin on his back and tail on the end of Spidermonkey’s tail. He has a three belt sash, going in a cross like Spidermonkey’s and horizontal across his torso, which has the Dueltrix symbol. Spider Trout: Spider Trout?! Oh! Spider Trout does a barrel roll in midair, as he sticks to Aster’s Slamworm tail. Skurd reverts in its entirety, as Spider Trout is dropped to the ground. Spider Trout tries to stand up, though struggles on his flipper limbs. Spider Trout: Aki! Sound a retreat! We’ve got what we came for! Aki: No! I will not stop until the Arcadia Movement’s ideals are fulfilled! Spider Trout: Oh, for crying out! Skurd transforms into Chomper Ram, giving Aster Chomper Ram’s head covering, with its horns. Wool forms up off Aster, as he extends several streams of it. Aki’s root spears form into hands, as she punches through the wool, it bursting and spreading spores everywhere. It blinds everyone, as Spider Trout slides across the ground. Crow finds him, picking him up. Spider Trout: Get Aki out of there before she gets herself killed! Crow: Easier said than done! She’s easily stronger than me! Spider Trout: We need to pull back! We stay any longer, we’re going to suffer casualties. Crow: Then let’s get out. Spider Trout reverts, as Crow runs into the spores. Aki extends root hands, her finger tips sharpened. Aster forms a wool wall, which deflects the root hand. Aster: Give it up! I’ve got the food chain advantage! Aki: Even if I die, the Arcadia Movement will live on! We will, oof! Crow comes out of the spores, kneeing Aki right in the chest. She loses her breath and drops, Crow catching her and throwing her over his shoulders. Crow: The things I do for that guy. Yami: Fall back! Everyone, fall back! Onto the bridge! Mako and Espa lead the way back over the bridge, as Para and Dox lead Weevil and Hercules Beetle, Rex, Bastion, Tania, and Joey over. Mai and Pegasus fly over the bridge, as Pegasus’ mechanical eye picks something up. Pegasus: We have late comers! On your side? Mai: We don’t have any others. I’ll inform Espa. Mai doesn’t fly down, instead holding a finger to her head. Espa picks up the thought waves, as he signals the others to stop. Espa: Something’s coming! Yami is on land, when he hears the revving of the Tenn-Speed coming from the bridge. Yami: What? Them? Now?! Yami activates the Dueltrix, placing cards on the blades and slapping it down. 8tle: 8tle! 8tle dashes towards the bridge, leaning back slightly to maintain balance. On the bridge, Ishizu is driving the Tenn-Speed, Luna and Leo secured against the arch in the back. Luna: We have a lot of hostiles on the bridge. None of them are happy to see us. Leo: Don’t worry! This thing is loaded with a lot of cool features! Like booster thrusters! Ishizu: I do not believe that will be necessary. Mako raises his arms, firing streams of water at them. Ishizu leans to the side, able to dodge the streams. Espa: Skilled. But, they won’t get far! Espa shoots lightning from his brain, as 8tle runs around the underside of the bridge, spiraling around. He uses his curved hands to keep himself on it. He stops in the middle, as Ishizu swerves to a stop. 8tle is hit by the lightning and lifted into the air. Espa: Yami? Leo: Oh, wow! It’s 8tle! 8tle: Espa! They’re friends! Though, I’m not sure why they’re here now. The bridge shakes from a tremor, everyone almost losing their balance. Espa drops 8tle onto the edge of the bridge, but his wheel feet prevents him from landing securely, and he slides down the side. He digs his curved blades into the side, though it snaps a vine on the roots, as he falls into the water below. Leo: Yami! What? Luna: We need to get out of here! That thing is coming! Crow is running towards the bridge, as Skurd is transformed into Basilisk, a Basilisk body completely covering Aster. He has large chicken legs and a white chicken body, with a snake head. He stomps around, shaking everything. Ishizu turns around and drives the opposite way down the root bridge, as Aki wakes up. Aki: Huh? What? (She looks at Crow.) Coward! Crow: Insults later! Get us away from that thing! Crow puts Aki down, as she holds her arms out, then pulls them into her sides. The root bridge breaks away from the Satellite, as it retracts back to the mainland. Aster stops walking, as Skurd reverts. Aster: Why’d you stop? Skurd: You said our only target was the one with the Dueltrix. He’s somewhere in the water. Aster: Can we claim he’s dead? Skurd: Eh, possibly. Aster: Then this battle is over. Characters * Yami * Arcadia Movement ** Aki ** Espa ** Crow ** Joey ** Mai ** Weevil *** Hercules Beetle ** Rex ** Mako ** Tania ** Bastion * Pegasus * Para * Dox * Luna * Leo * Ishizu Villains * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Kaiba Corp Soldiers Aliens Used By Yami * Amp Eye (first appearance) * Stink Hazard (first appearance) * Ghost Gadget * Armoback * Spider Trout (first appearance) * 8tle By Skurd * Terroranchula * Slamworm (first appearance) * Chomper Ram * Basilisk (first appearance) Trivia * This battle is based off the battle for the cure from X-Men 3: The Last Stand. * The Dueltrix reveals an Emergency Randomization mode, which randomly creates a fusion. * Yami and Aki argue over the proper measures to take. * Yami is lost in the sea at the end of the battle. * Terroranchula is the only predator in this episode to not have a member of its prey's species to appear. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc